freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Freddy (disambiguation)
Freddy may refer to: Games *''Five Nights at Freddy's, the first game in the series. *Five Nights at Freddy's 2, the second game in the series. *Five Nights at Freddy's 3, the third game in the series. *Five Nights at Freddy's 4, the fourth game in the series. *Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, the fifth game in the series. *Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, the sixth game in the series. *Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted, a virtual-reality game in the series. *Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery, an augmented-reality game in the series. *Freddy in Space 2, a side-scrolling shooter spin-off game in the series. Books *Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes, the first ''FNaF novel. *''Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones, the second ''FNaF novel. *''Five Nights at Freddy's: The Fourth Closet, the third ''FNaF novel. *''Five Nights at Freddy's: The Freddy Files, the first guidebook. *Five Nights at Freddy's: Survival Logbook, the activity book. *Art with Edge, Five Nights at Freddy's, a coloring book. Characters *''Five Nights at Freddy's **Freddy Fazbear, the animatronic bear and a mascot of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. **Toy Freddy, a porcelain recreation of the original Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. **Withered Freddy, a withered incarnation of Freddy from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. **Shadow Freddy, a shadowy-version of Freddy Fazbear that may sometimes appear on Five Nights at Freddy's 2 cameras. **Phantom Freddy, a charred ghost version of the original Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's 3. **Nightmare Freddy, a nightmarish version of Freddy first appeared from FNaF4. **Funtime Freddy, "funtime" version of Freddy from Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. **Yenndo, an endoskeleton similar to Funtime Freddy from Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. **Molten Freddy, a heavily damaged version with the resemblance of Funtime Freddy from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. **Lefty, a different black-colored version with resemblance to Rockstar Freddy from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. **Helpy, a miniature and friendly-looking version of Funtime Freddy from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. **Rockstar Freddy, another recreation of the original Freddy from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator **Golden Freddy, a mysterious yellow variant. **Dreadbear, a Halloween-themed variant from the Curse of Dreadbear DLC for Help Wanted. **Freddy Frostbear, a Christmas-themed variant from Special Delivery. *''FNaF World'' **Freddy Fazbear (FW), the FNaF World counterpart of the original Freddy. **Golden Freddy (FW), the FNaF World counterpart of Golden Freddy. **Toy Freddy (FW), the FNaF World counterpart of Toy Freddy. **Withered Freddy (FW), the FNaF World counterpart of Withered Freddy. **Shadow Freddy (FW), the FNaF World counterpart of Shadow Freddy. **Phantom Freddy (FW), the FNaF World counterpart of Phantom Freddy. **Nightmare Freddy (FW), the FNaF World counterpart of Nightmare Freddy. **Virtua-Freddy, an unplayable character summoned in FNaF World. *''Freddy in Space 2'' **Freddy Fazbear (FIS2), the Freddy in Space 2 counterpart of the original Freddy. **Golden Freddy (FIS2), the Freddy in Space 2 counterpart of Golden Freddy. **Freddy's Son, the son of Freddy Fazbear who is kidnapped by L.O.L.Z.H.A.X. **Ghost Freddy, a group of enemies fought in the Stellar Pit level. *Book series **Freddy Fazbear (Novel), Freddy Fazbear from the alternate novel universe. **Funtime Freddy (Novel), Funtime Freddy from the alternate novel universe. **Twisted Freddy, an organic, monstrous version of the original Freddy in The Twisted Ones. *''Fazbear Frights'' **Funtime Freddy (Fazbear Frights), Funtime Freddy from the Fazbear Frights universe. Locations *Freddy Fazbear's Pizza *Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Place Objects *Freddy Fazbear Head Minigames *FNaF 57: Freddy in Space, a minigame from FNaF World's Update 2. Miscellaneous *''Five Nights at Freddy's'' (Franchise), a survival horror media franchise. *Freddy Fazbear's Theme, a song from Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. See Also *Fredbear (disambiguation) Category:Disambiguations